Secret of Heart
Secret of Heart ist die 33te Single von Angel Compled und Debüt Single von Nariko Kuraki und Meimi Katsuta. Nachdem Naomi Angel Complex verlassen musste, wurde bekannt das Anna Yuki sie in der LE B ersetzten wird, die Versionen von I train my heart mit Naomi sowie Me with my Bad Hair mit Anna soll es als Download geben. Tracklist Regular Edition #Secret of Heart #Cry for you #Love Dream #You, my hero Limited Edition A #Secret of Heart #Half on me #She screams but nobody hears her Limited Edition B (Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki) #Secret of Heart #You, my hero - Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki #I train my heart - Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki Limited Edition C (Sayu Tanaka, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta) #Secret of heart #Cry for you - Sayu Tanaka, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta #Me with my bad hair - Sayu Tanaka, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta Limited Edition D (7th Generation) #Secret of heart #Love Dream - 7th Generation #Dreams and emotions - 7th Generation Limited Edition E (8th Generation) #Secret of heart # Dream Friend - 8th Generation #A present of smiles - 8th Generation Limited Edition F (Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta) #Secret of heart #I won´t get jealous - Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta feat. Angel Complex #Cry for Love - Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta feat. Angel Complex #I want more information - Nariko Kuraki Solo Song #Stay by my side - Meimi Katsuta Solo Song Limited Edition Graduation (Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai, Ai Tanaka) #Secret of heart #Bitterweet Autuum - Maimi Ueda #I decided it to my heart - Nana Kumai #You feel lonley - Ai Tanaka #Sandcastle Single V #Secret of heart PV #Secret of heart Dance Shot #Welcome Nariko Kuraki & Meimi Katsuta #I want more information - Nariko Kuraki PV #Stay by my side - Meimi Katsuta PV #I won´t get jealous - Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta PV #Making of Secret of heart DVD #Secret of heart Drama Ver. Part 1 (50 Min.) #Half on me Drama Ver. Part 2 (60 Min.) #She screams but nobody hears her Drama Ver. Part 3 (20 Min.) #Trailer for Mysterie LOVE & Angel Complex #Making of Drama Ver. Song Information #Secret of Heart #*'Lyrics & Music:' Pino Domoto & Wejo #*'Chours: 'Masaki Ishida, Anna Yuki #*'Vocals:' #**'Main Vocal: 'Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Yurina Kawai #**'Minor Vocal:' Haruka Megushi, Anna Yuki, Risa Nakata #**'Center:' Risa Nakata, Yurina Kawai #Cry for you #*'Lyrics & Music: ' T.J.C #*'Chours: 'Sayaka Nakazawa, Taro Kumai #*'Vocals: 'Sayu Tanaka, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta #Love Dream #*'Lyrics & Music:' Mera #*'Chours: 'Sayaka Nakazawa, Taro Kumai, Tatsuya Kahara #*'Vocals: 'Masaki Ishida, Meimi Ueda, [Kumai], 'Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata' #You, my hero #*'Lyrics & Music: '''Yugi Honda #*'Chours: Sayaka Nakazawa, Taro Kumai, Sayuri Hagiwara, Tatsuya Kahara #*'Vocals: 'Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayuri Hagiwara #Half on me #*'Lyrics & Music: 'Taro Kumai #*'Chours: 'Temperature #*'''Vocals: #**'Main Vocal: 'Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Yurina Kawai #**'Minor Vocal: 'Masaki Ishida #She screams but nobody hears her #*'Lyrics & Music:' #*'Chours:' #*'Vocals:' #**'Main Vocal:' #**'Minor Vocal:' #**'Center:' #I train my heart #*'Lyrics & Music:' #*'Chours:' #*'Vocals:' Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki,' 'Sayuri Hagiwara #Me with my bad hair #*'Lyrics & Music:' #*'Chours:' #*'Vocals: ' Sayu Tanaka, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta #Dreams and emotions #*'Lyrics & Music:' #*'Chours:' #*'Vocals: 'Masaki Ishida, Meimi Ueda, [Kumai], 'Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata' # Dream Friend #*'Lyrics & Music: '''T.J.C. #*'Chours:' Tatsuya Kahara #*'Vocals: Akari Tanaka, Ai Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Haruka Megushi, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta #A present of smiles #*'''Lyrics & Music: #*'Chours:' #*'Vocals: ' Akari Tanaka, Ai Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Haruka Megushi, 'Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta #**'Main Vocal: #**'Minor Vocal:' #**'Center:' #I won´t get jealous #*'Lyrics & Music:' #*'Chours: 'Angel Complex #*'Vocals:' Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta #Cry for Love #*'Lyrics & Music: '''T.J.C. #*'Chours: '''Sayaka Nakazawa, Taro Kumai, Angel Complex #*'Vocals: 'Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta #I want more information #*'Lyrics & Music:' #*'Chours:' #*'Vocals:' Nariko Kuraki #Stay by my side #*'Lyrics & Music:' #*'Chours:' #*'Vocals: 'Meimi Katsuta #Bitterweet Autuum - Maimi Ueda #*'Lyrics & Music:' #*'Chours:' #*'Vocals:' Maimi Ueda #I decided it to my heart #*'Lyrics & Music:' #*'Chours:' #*'Vocals: 'Nana Kumai #You feel lonley #*'Lyrics & Music:' #*'Chours:' #*'Vocals:' Ai Tanaka #Sandcastle #*'Lyrics & Music:' #*'Chours:' #*'Vocals:' Nana Kumai, Ai Tanaka, Maimi Ueda Chartposition Insgesamt Verkaufte: 2.854.173* Trivia *Es ist die erste Single, seit My Chance ohne 3rd Generation Member Naomi Ishikawa. *Es ist Ai Suzuki´s erste Single als Sub.LEader *Es ist die erste Single feat. 8th B Generation Member Nariko Kuraki und Meimi Katsuta *Erste Single mit einem Koreanischen Member